Perspective
by Mandarins
Summary: Sealing his fate, Loki agrees to a marriage in exchange for an army. A princess arranged to marry a prince. How cliché, yet utterly complicated. She lives in hell, but only recently experienced the Devil. It should have only been a marriage, yet escalated so quickly. [OC/Loki]


After watching Avengers for the _–nth_ time now I want to unleash my recent epiphany of how interesting of a character that Loki is.

Let's just say because of all this bullshit snow, I don't have school for 11-days. In a row. So all my frustration will be unleashed onto my keyboard via stories. c: I finished _Keep Your Friends Close_ a while ago, but being very evil I like to only update it weekly, expect it sometime this week? Being extremely evil, I started to new stories that I half-way done with LOL. yetttttt, my Naruto story has not even been updated. muhaha. c: my only powers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

_Enjoy_

* * *

Kingdom of Muspelheim

I could only gape at _the idiot_ that lay before me. The very man who wanted people to kneel at the very sight of him, was kneeling before me with a hand extended - wanting me to take it. The beginnings of a sly smirk stretched across his face, making him all the more _infuriating_.

"Freyja, that is not a way to great a guest – nor your fiancé." My father condemned, fueling the inner-fire just begging to be released. "Prince Loki, please forgive my daughter."

The smirk spread throughout his _stupidstupidstupid_ face. Yet, despite by royal upbringing I could not hold-in my scowl of disapproval and eye-rolling. Feeling the need to allow my father something to be pleased with, I briefly curtsied back to Loki before storming out of the council chamber. He is not a guest in my kingdom.

I already lived in hell. Yet, my father decided not to leave any type of mercy.

Loki's failed attempt to subdue the Earth was made known throughout the worlds. He lost to an army of Chitauri to a world filled with mere mortals accompanied by a rag-tag team of six people - a man lost through time, a man so advanced in time, two assassins, a man angry at the world, and his brother. I watched the newscasts of his defeat. The snarky comments thrown and the obvious defeat he had to the angry monster were known throughout the kingdoms. Yet, Loki seemed to hold no shame.

With his chin held high and that damned arrogant attitude still present, his conviction seemed stronger and more calculated. He desired another army, stronger and well prepared for the tribulations ahead of them.

My father was able to supply this – an army of giants who basked in adversity every day. However, why would my father dare associate himself with an ex-Asgardian? The rivalry between Muspelheim and Asgard lasted for thousands of years. Any type of upper-hand to be gained will not be taken lightly. Loki undoubtedly had the strength and conviction to prepare the army for another day. His hatred for both his father and brother ran deep within his veins – he would cooperate. Asgard was a target for both my father and Loki.

And yet… There had to be a marriage.

Loki was known for his ploy's of cunning and trickery, my father would have none of it. As a feigned blanket of security, the princess would marry the prince to unite the kingdoms – Midgard and Muspelheim.

How cliché, yet utterly complicated.

Rounding another corner in my clouded angry-angst, I crashed immediately into another body. To paraphrase, _Think of the devil and the devil shall appear._

Despite his sudden appearance, I did leave him behind in another wing of the building, it was no surprise that he would appear again. He was looking for me.

"Where are you off to, princess?" His deep voice asked, summoning an angry growl to which he could only show an amused smile.

Every so slightly offended of his disregard, my sword soon left its sheath and I readied in an offensive position.

Loki could only _grace_ me with a lift of an eyebrow, the smile still evident on his face. "En garde." His sword suddenly appeared in his hand, prompting me to notice his immense speed.

However impressed, I could not forget that this idiot_,_ my _fiancé_, was still an enemy to me. Every attack issued by me was parried - pushed away while his arrogant smile showed he was thoroughly amused. Soon the smile changed to a fine line, and my own sword was brought against my neck.

No matter now or later, I was fighting a losing battle.

"Do it." I pushed the sword further into my neck, "Kill me now instead of later. Do not prolong it."

"I have no intention of killing you." Loki replied back, bearing a face I could not specifically categorize.

"Sorry to inform you, but you are a liar."

"Aren't we all?" With the question he dropped his sword into his sheath, and offered back my own. "To say you aren't a liar, would make you a liar."

Unable to think of quick comment to spit-fire back, Loki continued, "You need not fight back, fate has decided that you will be my wife."

_He really was Shakespeare in the Park_, I thought back to the comment the man of iron made back on Earth.

"Every choice I make decides my own fate." I replied back, "For instance, I could jump out that window. Will fate save me?"

"No, but it will move me to protect you." He hesitated, "And then quickly question your sanity."

I could only glare at this response, angry that he had something to defend his actions. Angry at his charisma and his ability to be so damn _smooth._

Despite this, I could not hate him. Every ounce of me resented his abilities, how far ahead he really was of majority. My inability to hate him, made me want to hate him even more.

Sighing at my childishness, there was no escape. It seemed his words ran true here, fate controlled me.

Sensing my sudden change in attitude, Loki could only shoot a curious look before offering his hand.

"Please the masses?" He asked.

I took his hand with an angry snatch, "I still do not like you."

"I never asked you to."


End file.
